No soy un héroe
by shadowjadis
Summary: Davos Seaworth no es un héroe... pero hubo dos ocasiones en las que llegó a sentirse como uno. Un final bonito y épico para uno de mis personajes favoritos.


_Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares mencionados me pertenecen. Todos son de George R. R. Martin._

Muchos ya sabéis que Cersei Lannister es mi personaje favorito. Sin embargo, ya se ha escrito mucho sobre ella, así que voy a probar con mi segundo personaje favorito: Davos Seaworth.

**NO SOY UN HÉROE**

Por suerte, las tempestades habían terminado. El vaivén del barco acunaba suavemente al niño de bucles rojizos que dormía envuelto en mantas. Sus rasgos parecían los de un angelito, lo cual contrastaba drásticamente con cómo era cuando estaba despierto. Probablemente no llegase a los siete años, pero había visto y vivido más que muchos hombres. A su lado, un gran lobo, negro como la noche que tantas veces había sido su aliada, descansaba y emitía gruñidos en sueños. La desaliñada mujer que los acompañaba le acarició el lomo antes de arrebujarse en las mantas con un bostezo silencioso. Sonriente, Davos al fin se permitió reposar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Todos estaban a salvo y pronto regresarían a casa. Al dejarse llevar por el movimiento hipnótico de las olas, no pudo evitar pensar en el largo camino que había recorrido hasta de repente verse allí, dejando atrás las tierras del frío y de los salvajes tras una eterna y arriesgada búsqueda.

Davos Seaworth no era un héroe. Tan sólo era un hombre sencillo que había sabido estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento oportuno. Como aquella vez en la que la _Betha Negra_ burló a la flota de Redwyne para escabullirse por una entrada secreta, sigilosa como una serpiente. Aún recordaba cómo Bastión de Tormentas había despertado de madrugada, recelosa por la repentina aparición de un desconocido. En un primer momento, los guardias habían desconfiado de él y le habían cerrado el paso con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban. Sin embargo, aquellos rostros demacrados por el hambre se habían iluminado al ver su cargamento, como un rayo de sol que se abre paso entre los nubarrones oscuros. Jamás olvidaría cómo aquellos vigilantes habían caído de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquella noche, incluso en mitad de un asedio, la oscura fortaleza había parecido casi una fiesta. Señores, caballeros, personas de mucho más rango que él, le habían dado las gracias mil veces e incluso lo habían llamado el salvador. Incluso el propio Stannis Baratheon, aunque no hubiera afecto en su voz ni en su semblante, se había reunido con él en un salón para manifestar su agradecimiento.

–Si no fuera por vuestros pescados y vuestras cebollas, estaríamos a un paso de la muerte. Estamos en deuda con vos.

Por ello, le había concedido tierras y lo había nombrado caballero. A él, que ni siquiera era soldado; que sabía de espadas lo justo para poder defenderse de los piratas… como lo que él mismo había sido. También le había cortado las primeras falanges de los dedos como castigo por su vida, pero era un pequeño precio por el futuro que le había regalado. Todo aquello que había llegado a ser se lo debía a él.

Aún hubieron de transcurrir dos días más de travesía hasta que llegaran a Puerto Blanco. Una oleada de estandartes de casas norteñas ondeando al viento les dio la bienvenida, así como una ensordecedora marabunta que se deshacía en exclamaciones de júbilo y vítores. Gritos de "¡El Rey en el Norte! ¡El Rey en el Norte!" llenaban el puerto, y el gentío se desplegaba, como creando un pasillo para los recién llegados. Incluso en pleno invierno y en el Norte, la calidez reinaba en el ambiente. Aunque abrumado por el recibimiento, Davos no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción por el deber cumplido. Allá donde miraba, veía rostros alegres y alborotados, e incluso algunas lágrimas de emoción. Osha caminaba junto a él, con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada en sus pies. Claramente, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a tanta expectación. Varios hombres leales a la Casa Stark llevaban a un confuso Rickon en volandas, y Peludo lo seguía vigilante, preparado para defenderlo si era necesario. Al final del improvisado corredor, el Caballero de la Cebolla divisó a Lord Manderly. Sus pequeños ojos porcinos se encontraron con los suyos, y le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza.

No, tal vez, Davos Seaworth no fuera un héroe… pero hubo dos ocasiones en su vida en las que llegó a sentirse como uno.


End file.
